


Sunsets

by Pizza_parker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: It's really vague and shit, Low quality, M/M, This was written for myself, Wade disappears, this is some angsty shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9839933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizza_parker/pseuds/Pizza_parker
Summary: Peter and Wade got it real good. Until there's some flowers left on the counter. Now what?Fair warning I'm really not that experienced with writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ho everyone. Been a while since I pulled the old "Post-aroo"  
> This is dumb and poopy but I wrote it for myself. Thanks for giving it the old "check out"

Peter doesn't recall being this happy in all his life; here he was, curled in his boyfriend's arms. Some movie Wade had claimed, no, demanded Peter must see was playing in the background. Peter wasn't paying attention, he was trailing his fingers slowly across the deep angry rivets and scars on Wade's arm that wrapped protectively around his waist, holding him close to Wade's torso, and keeping him from slipping off the edge of the couch. Eventually Peter became aware of Wade's voice rumbling against his back.  
“Hmm?” He turned his head back to look at his roommate-turned-love-interest, smiling without even trying. “Peteyy are you even watching? You seem a million miles away.” Wade pouted at him. Peter grinned, “Sorry, I just really really love you.” This caused Wade to grin and Peter's cheeks to flush as Wade kissed his mess of hair. “Quit being so sweet to me,” Wade mumbled into his chestnut brown locks. Peter grinned and returned to his former position, pulling Wade's arm up and tighter around him. Peter fell asleep like that, and when he woke up, he was in his bed, alone, for the first time in the two years the two had been together.  
Peter sat up and rubbed his eyes, it didn't smell like pancakes or anything, “Wade?” He called out to the silent apartment, receiving no answer he crawled out of bed, pulling on a shirt of Wade's, with a Hello-Kitty printed on the front, smiling softly to himself. Peter knew Wade loved it when Peter wore his shirts. He stepped out of the bedroom and into the living area, on the kitchen counter there were some flowers and a note, Peter was alone but his cheeks still flushed and his heart warmed with the affection he felt for Wade. He smelled the flowers and picked up the note:

 

Hey Baby boy,   
I'm really sorry about leaving like this, I can't tell you why yet, it's just best for me to not be around you right now. I promise I'll be back, you can't keep me away. In the safe there's enough money for rent for the next 5 months. You're my whole world Spidey, please don't doubt that at all, this isn't your fault. I just have something to take care of, and I can't come back until it's done. I'm really sorry about leaving, please don't blame yourself for this. You have been the most adorable, loving, perfect boyfriend anyone could ever ask for. I'll be back.  
I love you always,  
Wade xoxo

 

Peter let out something between a whimper and a broken laugh as he read the note over again in disbelief, feeling the tears pooling in his eyes. He felt his entire body shut down bit by bit, first his legs gave out and he fell, kneeling on the floor, then his breathing hitched and he was spitting out choked and loud sobs, he curled up on the kitchen floor, the note still in his hand.   
Peter had finally found it in himself to move onto the couch, pulling a itchy blanket from the back of the couch and wrapping it around himself, tears stained his red cheeks, he felt so empty. He loves me, he'll be back, probably tonight, Peter let out an airy laugh at the thought, he always says he can't stay away from me. He'll be back soon. Peter's body was still racked with violent shivers, but he felt a bit better.  
When Peter woke up the next morning, Wade was nowhere to be found, his neck was stiff and sore from laying on the couch, it felt so big without Wade's bulk taking it up, he felt so cold without Wade's warm arms around him. Peter cried again softly but he knew he had things to do, he had to visit the Avengers Tower for a briefing on some new possible crime interests, and he had a scheduled lunch with Aunt May, Wade usually went with him to visit May. Peter wiped his eyes hurriedly, like someone might be watching, Peter couldn't take the time to be weak, he shouldn't be crying, Wade would be back. He said he would. Peter glanced back to the flowers on the counter, the note was set next to them lazily.   
Peter felt like a shell of himself, sitting through the briefing at The Tower, staring blankly at the paper he would usually be taking notes on, Wade would probably be doodling inappropriate things in the left corner, he always sat next to Peter during the meetings. No one asked about Wade, Peter was sure they noticed, but he was glad they didn't say anything, he wasn't sure what he would say. He'll be back soon, he had something to do. Peter's brain supplied the answer to a question he hadn't been asked, yet. Peter took the subway across town to the neighborhood his aunt lived in, usually he would have donned his Spider-Man outfit and swung them across town, Wade loved swinging around, he always yelled far too loud, but he was happy, so Peter was, too.   
When Peter arrived at Mays, he entered in, closing the door behind him. “May?” He called out, walking to the kitchen. “Oh, Peter! You're here early.” Peter glanced at the clock on the wall, “Oh, I am. Sorry,” his voice felt quiet and far away, May immediately picked something up. “Is everything alright?” She sounded concerned. “I'm okay May, I'm very tired. Sorry I'm here early. It's been a long week.” He forced a laugh, attempting to lighten the mood. “It's only Tuesday Peter.” May's smile was warm gentle, it comforted Peter immensely. Good thing Wade would be back soon, he could go back to being okay.

 

~~~

 

A week had passed, not so much as a text from Wade, nothing in world news, or on the internet. Wade, the Merc with a mouth, had vanished off of the face of the earth. When a month had passed Peter felt less and less like doing things, getting out of bed became harder and harder, Wade's clothes had lost the comforting gun-powder and clean musk smell that was completely Wade. He still hadn’t told anyone about Wade, the only person to ask him about Wade had been his Aunt May, Peter replied with a half hearted “He's gone away for business.” His Aunt hadn't pressed the issue.   
It had been 3 months, Peter counted every day, he began texting Wade every night. 'I love you.’, 'Please come back Wade I'm sorry.’, 'I miss you more than anything.’, 'I love you always.’ There wasn't a real reason why he text Wade every night, but it helped him feel better, even though he never got a reply. At night, Peter laid in his bed at night and he cried, every night, sometimes over the intense ache if missing Wade, sometimes because he found an old photograph or note from Wade, he still loves Wade, and he refused to believe the harsh thoughts that screamed at him while he tried to sleep; 'He isn't gonna come back idiot. You scared him away! You really thought he loved you? He wouldn't have left if he had actually loved you.’ Peter had even sent a few ill-worded texts to Wade, as if guilting his boyfriend, if he could even call him that anymore, would make him come back. He was alone. Peter was completely alone and he had never felt so as he did now. He had quit going out as Spider-Man unless he was definitely needed. He felt empty out there, without Deadpool teaming up with him. He felt useless.   
Peter took the last bit of money from the safe, 5 months and Wade still wasn't anywhere to be found. Peter tried so hard not to lose hope, the doubt in his heart grew but he fought it still. He was going to have to work longer at Tony's lab if he was going to stay in his and Wade's apartment for another month, although it no longer felt like home, not without Wade.

 

~~~

 

Peter rolled into bed, early, just like he had ever since Wade had left. He pulled the pillow Wade always used to his chest and prepared for his nightly scheduled cry, right on time the tears came, all he had to do was push his face into the pillow. He sobbed for at least five minutes, his nightly routine, missing the sound of his front door being unlocked, opened, and then closed. He pulled away from the pillow to catch his breath, his eyes felt red and swollen, he felt better, though. He heard footsteps down his hallway and he halted, at this point Peter was more convinced it was an unwelcome intruder than his boyfriend, his brain found the intruder more likely. He stepped out of his bed silently and walked towards the door, jumping slightly at the gentle knock. What kind of burglar knocks on a door before entering.   
“Pete?” A quiet and slightly husky voice called from the other side and the door was cracked open, letting in a stream of light from the bathroom and showing that the intruder was what Peter had not been expecting. It was Wade. Peter felt his legs buckle and he fell, curling his knees to his chest and he stared at the ground, soon Wade's familiar boots came into view. “Peter?” He knelt to Peter's level and Peter became acutely aware of the hand that was extended, but not quite touching his shoulder.  
“Where the fuck were you.” Peter's voice was a croaking whisper. “Baby boy. I am so sor-” “Where the fuck were you?!” His voice was louder and clearer, Peter looked up at Wade, his mask had been removed, his blue eyes were studying Peter, who was feeling more emotions than he should ever feel at once, and before Wade could answer Peter chokes on a sob, then another, and another until he was wailing and he fell into Wade, he was kneeling, not expecting Peter to move to him so quickly, but he adjusted to wrap Peter in his arms, he pulled Peter up into his lap, the younger of the two clenched at the red suit tightly, as he continued to cry relentlessly, Wade rubbed his back soothingly and cooed sweet nothings to him. By the time Peter had calmed from crying he was aware he was on the bed, still held in Wade's lap.   
Wade took this as a chance to talk, “Baby boy, listen. Please listen and please understand. I never ever in my life wanted to do anything like this to you. You're my sunshine, it was so cloudy without you.” Peter realized at this time that Wade had also been crying, “But I had to leave so I could fix myself. You're my world Peter, no one has ever made me as happy as you do. And I left for you, because you deserve to have someone who can make you happy, ah, wait, let me finish” Wade shushed Peter who had begun to interrupt him. “So I decided I really wanted to be that person for you. But baby boy I was, and still kind of am, a little broken. I need to go and fix myself. You deserve someone who doesn't lock himself away and ignore you for days like I had. I was so broken and sad Peter, I had so much to fix, I know. I know this is all really vague. I was really struggling Pete, I was happy with you, I was. But I felt worthless, and despite my healing factor, I wanted to die. I needed to die. And I know that's no excuse for leaving you like that baby boy, I know it's not. But I went and I got some help. I'm getting better. I'm better Pete. And now I feel like I can finally come back to you and be better, with you. If you still want me, I'm sorry Petey. I love you, I'm so sorry.” Wade finished with a heavy sigh and the two sat in silence, Peter still clutched tightly to Wade's suit, he was still crying, soft hiccups and tears continued to fall. “Why didn't you tell me Wade. I was so alone. I can't be without you. You can't just make me love you and then leave. You fucking asshole!” Peter was angry but he found himself still burying his face into Wade's chest.  
“If I had told you baby boy, it would have been SO much harder for both of us. I'm so sorry. I know you might not ever be able to forgive me. But I promise I won't ever leave you like that again ever. I won't leave you ever. No matter what. We can get surgically attached if you want, although I'm not sure if my healing factor would make that easy or not.” Wade was rambling like he always had, and for the first time in 7 months, Peter genuinely laughed, it wasn't a loud booming laugh, it was a scoff. He sighed, he wasn't sure what he was feeling but he knew one thing remained true;  
“I love you, Wade.”  
Things would get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just wrote this for myself because my s/o disappeared and it's LD so I can't really go over to their house hahahah I'm bummed. But yeah I hope you all enjoyed how incredibly vague this was.


End file.
